Sweet Kiss
by Kukurusyn
Summary: No Summary


**Sweet Kiss**

 **Durarara!! Ryohgo Narita**

 **Pairing : Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya (ShiZaya)**

 **Warning : Yaoi,OOC,Failed,Typo,Alur berantakan**

 **By : KuKuRu21**

.

Heiwajima Shizuo, berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali menghirup tembakau di tangan kanannya dengan tenang. Tangan kirinya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celana hitamnya menambah kesan cool pada penampilannya, rambut pirang acak acakan miliknya menari nari tertiup oleh angin.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mencium bau kutu, musuhnya saat SMA sampai sekarang. Penciumannya akan sangat tajam saat ia mencium bau milik Orihara Izaya.

Manusia licik yang paling ia benci.

Matanya menatap nyalang sekitarnya, mencari cari pria berambut raven dengan penampilan yang selalu memakai jaket hitam berbulunya.

Gotcha! ketemu di sana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut **raven**. sedang jalan dengan cara terseok seok? Shizuo mengabaikan hal itu.

Tangannya bersiap untuk mengangkat vending machine yang ada di sampingnya, dan melemparkannya ke arah pria bernama Orihara Izaya.

 **syutt**.

 **Headshot**.

Shizuo bersorak dalam hati, saat vending machine itu tepat mengenai Izaya. biasanya Izaya akan dengan mudahnya menghindar dengan gerakan _parkournya_.

Suara tabrakan _vending machine_ dengan tubuh izaya terdengar sangat keras, orang orang yang berlalu lalang langsung lari menghindari masalah yang sering terjadi kalau kedua orang itu bertemu.

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi penduduk kota ikebukuro. saat melihat kedua pria itu bertemu, biasanya bukan hanya _vending machine_ yang melayang kadang bisa sampai mobil atau rambu rambu lalu lintas sambil ada aksi kejar kejaran.

"Iiizzaayaa kuunnn." desis Shizuo sambil berjalan santai ke arah Izaya yang berusaha untuk duduk, sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Shizu Chan." ucap Izaya saat melihat Monster ikebukuro itu sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya, sambil melepas kaca mata berlensa ungunya."

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak datang ke ikebukuro lagi, Izaya kun." tangannya meraih kaos hitam Izaya dengan kasar, lalu menghantam kepala _raven_ itu ke dinding belakang hingga dinding itu retak.

Shizuo menaikan salah satu alisnya. Biasanya si kutu sial ini akan menghindari serangannya dengan mudah, atau menghujaninya dengan _switchblade_ yang selalu Izaya simpan di kantung Jaketnya.

Tapi, kali ini Izaya seolah pasrah saja dan tadi juga jalannya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bukankah kau berkerja di gerbang barat?" Tanya Izaya sambil mempertahankan senyum liciknya, walaupun darah segar mulai menutupi pandangannya.

"Aku sudah di pecat."

"Kutu sial, dan juga sudah ku bilang jangan memanggil ku seperti itu sialan!." Bentak Shizuo tangannya hendak menonjok wajah Izaya, namun terhenti saat melihat darah kental di kedua kaki Izaya.

Seperti habis tertembak.

Tangan Shizou mencoba menyentuh kaki kanan Izaya, yang terbalut celana hitam panjang lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Akhkkk, sakit sial." Tanpa sadar tangan Izaya meremat kemeja putih Shizuo kencang.

"Kau apa habis tertembak?." Tanya Shizou dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir?

Izaya tak menjawab masih sibuk meremas kemeja putih Shizou.

Shizou menghela nafas lelah, dengan sigap ia mengendong Izaya ala _bridal style_ lalu berjalan dengan santai.

Izaya yang merasa tubuhnya melayang langsung membelalakan matanya saat ia berada dalam gendongan Shizuo dengan postur yang sangat memalukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shizu chan? Cepat turunkan aku." ronta Izaya saat ia menyadari mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

" _Tch_. diam lah _Flea_ , aku akan mengantarkan mu ketempat Shinra." ucap Shizou santai.

Izaya memandang heran ke arah Pria mantan bertender itu, bukankah ini kesempatan Shizou untuk membunuhnya? biasanya Shizou selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. tapi, kali ini entah kenapa pandangan membunuh itu tidak ada.

"Aku membenci mu, Shizu chan." Ucap Izaya saat ia merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"aku juga membenci mu, _Flea_ sialan."

Izaya memandang bosan, ke arah kedua kakinya yang sudah di perban oleh Shinra. teman sekolahnya dulu sekaligus dokter gelap yang mengobati luka miliknya.

Izaya masih bingung, untuk apa Shizuo menolongnya. orang yang ingin sekali membunuhnya itu sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah.

Ngomong - Ngomong soal Shizou, tadi kata Celty Shizuo langsung pergi setelah mengatarnya kesini katanya sedang ada urusan.

 **BRAK**

Suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar membuat Izaya tersentak kaget. ia menyeringai saat melihat Shizou yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan gerakan seperti monster yang tengah murka.

" _Are_ , Shizu chan."

"Aku sudah membereskan mereka semua."

Izaya memandang heran ke arah Shizou. membereskan mereka semua? Apa maksudnya?

"Membereskan? Maksudnya apa Shizu chan?." Tanya Izaya dengan tampang bingungnya."

"Sial, maksudku aku sudah membereskan orang orang yang sudah menembak kaki mu. kutu sialan." jawab Shizou dengan kedutan kesal di dahinya.

"Hahahahaha"

Entah kenapa tangan Shizou gatal, ingin melempar lemari yang ada di kamar itu ke arah Izaya saat ia mendengar tawa pria _raven_ itu.

"Heeh, jadi maksudnya Shizu chan khawatir pada ku?." kekeh Izaya sambil menyeringai.

"Memangnya kalau khawatir kenapa? hm, kutu." kedutan kesal mulai nampak banyak tercetak di dahi Shizuo yang tertutup dengan poni pirangnya.

"Bercanda mu, tidak lucu Shizu chan."

Izaya Tersentak saat tiba tiba Shizo memegang pundaknya, agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Shizou.

"Apa aku keliatan bercanda hm?." Desis Shizou.

Izaya bisa merasakan bibir miliknya, bersentuhan dengan bibir milik sang mantan bertender.

Sang _informan_ , mencoba memberontak tapi gagal saat tiba tiba kedua telapak tangannya di pegang dengan erat. oleh telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya.

Entah sejak kapan Izaya mulai terhanyut dengan ciuman lembut itu.

 _Manis_ batin Shizuo.

 **Fin**

 **Omake :**

Shinra mencoba menahan teriakannya, saat melihat kedua temannya sedang berciuman dengan sangat manis.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata mereka memang mempunyai hubungan istimewa." Ucap Shinra namun matanya tetap fokus ke arah dua pasangan sejoli yang sedang bercumbu mesra.

Celty yang mendengar ucapan Shinra segera mengetik sesuatu di _PDAnya_

[Sebaikanya kita tidak mengganggu mereka.] Ketik sang Dullhan ke arah kekasihnya.

"Kau bener Celty, lebih baik kita lanjutkan permainan kita semalam bagaimana?" Tangan sang dokter gelap memeluk Celty dengan erat.

[Tidak] Satu kata tapi mampu membuat Shinra mengerang Frustasi.

 **RedBlue_Kun21**


End file.
